


stars turn red (but it's not a bad thing)

by seventeenthya



Series: lullaby of golden stars (ru) [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bottom Jack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, M/M, Minor Violence, Pansexual Character, Team TARDIS, The Doctor (Doctor Who) is an Idiot, but he loves almost everyone equally, it's complicated but they are aware of it, jack can love as no one else in the universe, jack is a horny disaster, the doctor cares and loves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeenthya/pseuds/seventeenthya
Summary: Не любить Доктора невозможно.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Series: lullaby of golden stars (ru) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815448
Kudos: 8





	stars turn red (but it's not a bad thing)

**Author's Note:**

> \- я помню про эффект допплера из школьной астрономии потому что делала когда-то доклад  
> \- не умею в технологичный бред  
> \- и вообще тут многа букаф и мало смысла  
> \- первый раз выкладываю что-то на ао3, посмотрим, что из этого выйдет

**1\. Физика и поэзия**

Джек вышел из Тардис, стоящей на отдаленной незаселенной планетке в системе какого-то белого карлика, позже своих спутников, потому что ему надо было сначала прихватить кое-что с собой. Доктор, на самом деле, обладал способностью выбирать красивые и _спокойные_ места, но Тардис редко позволяла ему это сделать, а Доктор совершенно не умел ею управлять. Но здесь — здесь было неплохо: пурпурно-сиреневая трава колосилась от легкого касания ветра и звездное небо раскинулось над их головами бездонным куполом.

— Надеюсь, я не прерываю ваше свидание, — он упал на траву рядом справа от Доктора; слева от того сидела Роуз, запрокинув голову вверх, на небо.

Доктор смотрел то на звезды, то на нее.

Теперь его взгляд, разбавленный тенью раздражения, был направлен на Джека.

— Это _не_ свидание, — заметил он резковато и возмущенно. Должно быть, для Доктора они все — все человечество — были лишь беспокойными копошащимися детьми. Или мотыльками, летящими на свет и сгорающими в одночасье. Джек был человеком самых свободных взглядом, но даже он бы не смог вообразить себе секс с мотыльком — и самому быть мотыльком ему было самую малость обидно.

Роуз хмыкнула и картинно закатила глаза, взглянув на них.

— Конечно, ты не помешаешь, Джек. Мы просто смотрим на звезды. Думаем, на какую нам полететь дальше. Доктор рассказывает про это… — она неуверенно посмотрела на Доктора, — смещение… Красное смещение. Про… расширение вселенной.

Доктор посмотрел на нее ласково, как на несведущего очаровательного котенка, гуляющего по чертежам сверхсветовой ракеты.

— Я с радостью послушаю про старину Допплера, — согласился Джек, устраиваясь удобнее. — Принес пиво. Будете?

— Даже не буду начинать бессмысленную для тебя лекцию о вреде алкоголя, — довольно возмущенно заметил Доктор, — но ты мог бы хотя бы не предлагать это…

— Спасибо, я буду, — Роуз протянула руку, улыбаясь слегка лукаво. Джек широко ухмыльнулся, передавая ей открытую бутылку. Доктор выглядел так, как будто не мог поверить в их наглость и безрассудство — человек (окей, не_человек), который почти каждый день возил их на каникулы в смертельную опасность.

— Жизнь слишком коротка, Док, чтобы беспокоиться о таком, — заметил Джек. — И я принес тебе банановый молочный коктейль.

— О, — Доктор опустил глаза на высокий стакан с полосатой трубочкой и растянул довольную улыбку до своих оттопыренных ушей. — Это все меняет. Спасибо.

Его настроение переключалось по щелчку пальца. Джек отпил из горла бутылки и для разнообразия тоже взглянул на звезды. Они втроем замолчали на какое-то время, потягивая каждый свой напиток.

— Космологическое красное смещение действительно во многом связано с красным и синим смещениями эффекта Допплера, — заговорил Доктор, глядя вверх. — Это просто — у приближающегося относительно наблюдателя объекта, являющегося источником волн, наблюдается увеличение частоты волн, у удаляющегося — снижение. Свет — это тоже волна, Роуз — у красного частота меньше, у синего больше. Ты же представляешь себе спектр?

— Зря я в школе прогуливала физику, — пробормотала Роуз. — Жалко, что в школе физику преподавал не ты.

Джек хмыкнул, покачал головой и сделал еще глоток из бутылки. Доктор рассказывал базу его школьной программы — очень простые вещи, но, надо отдать должное, куда более красиво и вдохновленно, чем кто-либо другой. Роуз со смесью легкого раздражения и обиды взглянула на бывшего агента времени из пятьдесят первого века и тоже глотнула пива.

— Звезды с красным смещением спектра удаляются от нас — перемещаются в бесконечном пространстве, падают в неизвестность на огромных скоростях и даже не представляют, что мы смотрим на них и гадаем, откуда берется этот _красный_ — это для нас они убегают, но ведь они просто движутся вперед, куда-то вперед, как и все в этой вселенной. Галактики смещаются друг относительно друга, сходятся и расходятся в этом безумном хороводе — красный и синий, вот все, что мы видим, стоя на забытом круглом камне, точно так же падающем куда-то сквозь космос. Вы смотрите на это в телескопы и считаете на бумаге буквами, а я вижу это — вот так, глядя в небо, я вижу, как вселенная движется вперед и как галактики летят от нас прочь. Все они со времен большого взрыва — летят, летят, летят — от сингулярности в бесконечность — и поэтому закон _всего_ , космологическое _красное_ смещение, кричит нам о том, что все удаляется, все удаляется друг от друга. Ты можешь это увидеть, можешь наблюдать и на какой-то короткий момент зацепиться — но звезды окрашиваются красным. Как бы крепко ты не держался — ты не можешь этого остановить.

Джек видел, как Роуз, одновременно грустно и упрямо, взяла Доктора за руку, крепко вцепляясь в его ладонь. Он опустил взгляд на горлышко бутылки — он хотел бы тоже держаться за него, такого древнего, мудрого и невероятного, но едва ли Джек был достоин прежде всего даже быть здесь.

Он зарылся левой ладонью в холодную траву, и вдруг почувствовал теплое касание чужих пальцев на влажной от росы коже. Джек неверяще поднял глаза на Доктора — тот продолжал смотреть в небо, сжимая левой рукой маленькую кисть Роуз, а правой — беря за руку Джека.

Харкнесс ухватился за теплую сухую ладонь, как утопающий за брошенный круг, неверяще глядя на таймлорда. Лицо Доктора не было красивым по стандартам красоты — оно было слишком лопоухим, грубовато выточенным, его орлиный нос с горбинкой мог показаться угрюмым и отталкивающим. Джек смотрел на него, на его светлые глаза, в которых отражалась вселенная, и падал.

Ничего красивее он никогда в своей жизни не видел и не верил, что после тридцати все еще можно чувствовать вот так самоотреченно.

— Но твоя Тардис — _синяя,_ — простовато и наивно заметила Роуз. Доктор с добрым смешком выпустил воздух через нос, поворачиваясь к ней все с тем же ласковым взглядом. — Мы не убегаем. Это же значит, что мы не убегаем прочь, верно, Доктор? Мы бежим навстречу.

Джек тоже улыбнулся со смешком, опуская глаза. Роуз всегда умела сказать нужное Доктору, не понимая ни малейшего закона физики и не думая ни о ком, кроме этого загадочного, сложного и восхитительного пришельца.

— Да, Роуз, — согласился Доктор. — Тардис синяя. Мы можем просто представить, что с позиции того, кто ее видит, Тардис всегда синяя. Но и звезды, у которых мы наблюдаем красное смещение, с другой точки вселенной окажутся синими, а те, что синие для нас, для кого-то за сотни галактик от нас будут красными, — он сделал паузу. Его глаза скользили по чужим созвездиям. — Но красный — не значит «плохо». Это только люди вбили себе это в голову. Глупые, упрямые, наивные люди… Красный — это вовсе не плохо, Роуз. Мы все движемся. Мы все падаем. Мы летим вперед. Сидя на камне посреди пустоты, мы смотрим в бездну, удерживаемые одной только гравитацией и законом тяготения. Смотрим, смотрим, смотрим. Мы все еще сможем увидеть так много.

Роуз положила голову на плечо Доктора. Джек сильнее стиснул его ладонь, так боясь чувствовать себя лишним — но Доктор взглянул на него почти так же ласково, как и на Роуз, только с чем-то более сложным и печальным в глубине светлых глаз.

Возможно, он знал, что Джек понимает чуть больше. Джек надеялся, что тот знает.

— Мы будем держаться, Доктор, пока не придется отпустить, — капитан кивнул на их сцепленные руки. — Не переживай. Этого будет достаточно. Даже если «вперед» это не всегда «вместе». Вселенная же становится больше, хей?

— Я рад, что ты понимаешь, — негромко ответил таймлорд, кивая ему коротко. Джек дернул уголком губ вверх. — Только мне не нравится понимать это самому.

Вселенная неутомимо расширяется, и, возможно, когда-нибудь она станет настолько же огромной, насколько Доктор был больше внутри, чем снаружи.

У Доктора под кожей клубился золотой свет, и Джек надеялся, что Доктор не узнает, как стремительно капитан падал навстречу этому свету.

**2\. О биологии.**

— Так все-таки, как у вас, таймлордов, это устроено?

— Теперь зажми здесь, — велел ему Доктор, сосредоточенно копаясь в системах Тардис. Джек потянулся и левой рукой прижал ускоритель частиц плотнее к хрономанипулятору, глядя на то, как теплыми желтыми отсветами скользит по лицу Доктора подсветка Тардис. — О чем ты?

— А о чем ты думаешь? — ухмыльнулся Джек. — О сексе, конечно. Не каждый день удается узнать чуть больше о биологии живого мифа.

— Еще скажи, что тебя только _биология_ процесса интересует, — пробормотал Доктор, с ювелирной точностью припаивая проводки в нужной последовательности. Джек залип на его ловкие длинные пальцы — кто вообще пользуется _паяльником_ (хоть и удивительно миниатюрным) без чертовых защитных перчаток? — и чуть не пропустил время своего остроумного ответа.

— Я вообще любознательный парень, Доктор, — согласился капитан, разрываясь между желанием не отводить глаз от лица Доктора и желанием понять чуть больше в устройстве Тардис. — Биология — восхитительно. Физика — вы по адресу. Но мое любимое — _всегда_ химия.

Джек подмигнул ему, но таймлорд предпочел его не заметить.

— Биологически люди очень похожи на таймлордов почти всем, за исключением сердец, отличия несущественны. Отпускай, — Доктор отстранился, довольно выдыхая. — Можно сообщать Роуз, что теперь мы можем лететь на Альфу Центавра.

— Не хочу вас расстраивать, но она давно уже спит, — Джек отряхнул ладони, с интересом осматривая системы Тардис. Потом глянул на усталого, но снова преисполненного энтузиазма Доктора. Доктор всегда широко улыбался, срывался с места и постоянно куда-то бежал. Джеку казалось, что если тот остановится, то наконец станет возможным рассмотреть эту бесконечную усталость и печаль в клубящейся золотой дымке. Возможно, поэтому тот и не останавливался. — Вам бы тоже не помешало.

— Мне нужно куда меньше сна, чем вам с вашим хрупким человеческим организмом, — ответил ему Доктор голосом человека, который ненавидит вопросы про сон, потому что не может спать. — Иди вздремни тоже. Отправимся часов через семь. Я пока… почищу матрицу.

— Я помогу. Агентам времени внедряли кое-какой апгрейд, не переживайте, — Джек засунул руки в карманы, никуда не уходя. — Мы _очень_ выносливые.

Доктор коротко закатил глаза, улавливая в безобидной фразе привычные намеки. Он вытер руки полотенцем, отбросил его на инструменты и отошел к стене, устало опираясь на ту спиной.

— Если надо, я умею молчать, — поспешно добавил Джек.

— В это сложно поверить, — пробормотал Доктор. — Тебе может быть это очень непривычно, Джек, но все далеко не всегда только о тебе.

 _«Потому что все всегда о тебе»,_ — подумал Джек, движением руки зачесывая волосы куда-то назад. Те растрепались и встали немного дыбом. _«Вся эта вселенная о тебе»._

— Поверь, я знаю это. Всего лишь не хочу, чтобы… — он оборвал себя, боясь стать слишком очевидным. — Не хочу бросать тебя тут одного, Доктор. У нас бывает так мало времени наедине. Разве я могу упустить такую возможность?

Вот так, Джек. Флиртующая катастрофа.

— Я не понимаю, зачем держу тебя в Тардис, — покачал головой Доктор.

— Потому что я нравлюсь ей, — Джек положил ладонь на теплую неровную стену, похлопывая по обшивке. Ему казалось, что он может уловить отголоски мощной пульсации под рукой — от этой пульсации иногда волоски на коже вставали дыбом без какой-либо внятной причины. — Верно, старушка? — Джек был уверен, что двигатели Тардис шумели согласно. — И Роуз я тоже нравлюсь. И _тебе_.

Доктор не мог ответить прямо, что Джек ему не нравится, и Джек был благодарен хотя бы за это.

— Абсолютно несносный, — он вздохнул, прикрыл глаза и оперся затылком на стену, складывая руки на груди.

**3\. Bananas are good**

— Мне на ум приходят пара любопытных вещей, которые можно сделать с бананами, — заявил Джек, подбрасывая фрукт в руке.

— Думаю, мы не хотим знать, — отозвался Доктор, управляя Тардис, но Роуз взглянула на капитана с тщательно скрываемым любопытством. Джек ухмыльнулся ей и в несколько быстрых движений очистил банан от кожуры.

— Эй, Доктор, — нарываясь, позвал он таймлорда, дожидаясь короткого взгляда в ответ на оклик, и тут же наработанным движением погрузил банан в рот целиком, пропуская в горло, задержал так на пару мгновений — и так же легко и быстро достал обратно, демонстрируя Доктору и Роуз не поврежденный зубами фрукт. Реакция на его действия была такой живописной, что он заржал, утыкаясь лицом в локоть.

— Джек! — Доктор выглядел скорее устало, чем скандализованно.

— Джек, господи, блин, — Роуз засмеялась вместе с ним под недовольный взгляд Доктора. — Так даже я не умею.

— Вот поэтому вчера отвлекать того красавчика в отдельном номере класса люкс отправился я, а не ты, солнце, — отозвался Джек с шлюховатой улыбкой и подмигнул ей.

— Как ты вообще…

— Могу научить.

— Прекратите, вы оба! — прервал их Доктор, направляя недовольство больше на Джека — на Роуз он попросту не умел. — Джек, или съешь этот банан, или положи, хватит играть с едой! Чертовы обезьяны.

— Бананы — это хорошо, — философски заметил Джек, откусывая от фрукта кусок и пихая его за щеку прежде, чем прожевать. Доктор снова посмотрел на него осуждающе, но Джек слишком хорошо знал подобные взгляды — заинтересованность в них была куда сильнее раздражения.

**4\. Особенности табуированных вопросов.**

Джек сидел на ящике с запасными деталями и чистил ножом яблоко. Делать что-то примитивное руками все еще было лучшим средством успокоения и приведения мыслей в порядок.

— Неужели, Доктор, секс — это настолько табуированная тема для таймлордов, что ты готов меня сжечь глазами за любой самый маленький флирт?

Доктор рылся в инструментах в одном из многочисленных подсобных помещений Тардис, забитых манипуляторами воронки, ускорителями частиц, лазерами, фотоэлектронными умножителями и спектроскопами. Кажется, он был зол. Или самую чуточку раздражен.

Возможно, Джеку не следовало покидать периметр, который Доктор велел ему охранять, ради того знойного гермафродита с голубой кожей. Ничего плохого все равно не случилось, а Джек хорошо провел время, но ведь _могло случиться — верно, Джек?_

— Я не противник флирта как такового, но для всего есть время и место, — наставительно сообщил Доктор, не глядя на него. — Флирт — это здорово. Он может быть веселым. Или приятным. Не знаю.

— О, но получается, что для флирта не время и не место всегда, когда ты где-то рядом со мной? Твое существование отменяет все места для флирта в радиусе ста метров?

— Я не… — раздраженно не согласился Доктор, но вдруг запнулся. — Я не настолько угрюмый, — добавил он с излишней уверенностью — что значило, что он вдруг начал в чем-то сомневаться.

— Ты угрюмый. Не волнуйся — это тоже сексуально.

— Тебя способен завести даже камень.

— В твоих штанах?

— Джек.

— Я молчу, — Джек засмеялся, опуская взгляд на свои сложенные руки.

Доктор нехотя повернулся на него, отвлекаясь от полок и глядя на бывшего агента времени задумчиво, как будто в первый раз заставил себя действительно его увидеть. Тардис уютно шумела в ушах, убаюкивая и успокаивая. Джеку перевалило за тридцать, но он никогда не любил вот так — чтобы забывать себя целиком и полностью и не ждать ничего в ответ.

— Секс не табу для таймлордов, — вдруг сказал Доктор прямо. — Не был… не был табу, — поправил он сам себя с болезненным выражением на лице. — Но за многие века развития цивилизации он утратил почти весь тот смысл, что в него вкладываете вы. Миллиарды лет развития, на самом деле. Мы предпочитали чистый разум всему физическому, истинное единение заключалось в телепатии, в соприкосновении сознаний, а не тел.

— То есть, таймлорды — это всего лишь кучка унылых снобов в маскарадных костюмах? — заметил Джек, будучи уверенным, что Доктор снова оскорбится или разозлится.

Доктор почему-то издал смешок.

— Да, Джек, таймлорды были кучкой унылых снобов в маскарадных костюмах, — согласился он. — Эволюция не всегда работает так, как должна. Поэтому я от них и сбежал. Но они все равно были моей расой… А Галлифрей все равно оставался моим домом.

Он запнулся и на какое-то время замолчал, облокачиваясь спиной на голую стену между полками. Он смотрел куда-то мимо и как будто ушел в себя. Джек не вмешивался.

— Что насчет секса, — Доктор продолжил сам, к вящему удивлению собеседника: тот был не против и просидеть рядом с ним несколько часов в тишине. — Секс… его можно было избегать даже для зачатия, технологии были на уровне, но можно и не избегать. Это довольно приятный процесс, но совершенно не необходимый. Нет такого, чтобы я терял голову, увидев эстетически красивое голое тело. Я стою достаточно высоко в цепи эволюции, чтобы контролировать свои реакции и потребности. Тела не имеют значения, в общем-то, поэтому секс не важнее потребности в… не знаю, приятном массаже время от времени?

— Я не вижу ничего плохого в массаже, — заметил Джек.

— Да, но люди смотрят на эти вещи совсем иначе. Для них это сразу… Серьезно. Важно. Они примешивают слишком много сложных эмоций. Я не хочу, чтобы мои действия расценивались, как обещание, которого я не могу сдержать.

— Но ты ведь спал с людьми? — задал Джек невероятно волнующий вопрос.

— Мне перевалило за девятьсот, Джек. Да, я спал с людьми. И не только с людьми. Если это по обоюдному согласию, желанию и интересу, если человек для меня привлекателен, как личность, если у меня есть время и место подходит, если человек понимает, что я не могу остаться навсегда — то, конечно, почему бы и нет. Плюс… у меня есть слабость к известным историческим личностям. Клеопатра… Невероятная женщина.

— Знаешь, Доктор, — обратил внимание Джек, — я же подхожу под твои критерии по большей части параметров. Если, конечно, моя личность для тебя не слишком уродлива.

Доктор снисходительно на него взглянул и улыбнулся.

— Нет.

— «Нет, твоя личность не уродлива», или «нет, даже не думай»? Я получаю довольно смешанные сигналы, если честно. Так что, может, массаж? — ухмыльнулся Джек. — Или сразу минет?

— Я не собираюсь с тобой спать, Джек, — мягко сообщил ему Доктор вместо того, чтобы снова возмутиться наглости и прямоте.

— Неужели вы думаете, что я решу, что это может быть чем-то сложным или серьезным? — фыркнул Джек и чуть не выкинул очищенное яблоко, которое вертел в руках без особого желания его есть. — Речь всего лишь о двух взрослых людях и способе немного расслабиться и хоть ненадолго отбросить всю эту тяжелую мрачную хрень из прошлого, заевшую в голове.

Ему почудилось осуждение в глазах Доктора, поэтому он стушевался и опустил голову, коря себя за всплеск. Джек не слишком-то хотел, чтобы Доктор понял, что он на самом деле чувствует и каким крошечным себя ощущает.

— Извини. Я не должен был…

— Тебе придется понять, что я не собираюсь становиться очередным трофеем в длинном списке твоих побед, — объяснил Доктор довольно терпеливо, но отстраненно. — Я понимаю, что для тебя может быть вызовом возможность трахнуть таймлорда, но я не хочу, чтобы…

Джек положил яблоко рядом с собой на ящик, поднялся на ноги и, поджимая губы, шагнул ближе к Доктору.

_«Я предлагаю тебе это потому, что ты самое невероятное существо, существующее во вселенной — я был эгоистичным трусом до встречи с тобой и сейчас я готов умереть за тебя и дать тебе все, что я умею, потому что ты показал мне, какой удивительной и бескорыстной может быть жизнь. К сожалению или счастью, так уж вышло, что секс — это одна из немногих вещей, которые я освоил в совершенстве, и я знаю, что нам обоим станет чуть лучше, если ты доверишься мне и не будешь думать обо мне еще хуже, чем я есть.»_

Джек покачал головой.

— Я не смотрю на вас, как на трофей, — попытался объяснить Джек. — Я уже сказал — просто двое взрослых людей — один из которых не человек — и способ немного отвлечься и хорошо провести время вдвоем. Я же вижу, как вы любите все в этой вселенной… кроме себя самого. Я знаю этот взгляд. Я… — он осекся. — Так примите себя, черт побери. Нужно жить сегодняшним днем, Доктор, или не жить вообще.

Доктор посмотрел на него долгим взглядом с тенью задумчивости. Джек не знал, какой реакции ждать и уже приготовился бросить что-то незначительное и уйти — можно было скоротать время в библиотеке или джакузи, не попадаясь Доктору на глаза, но тот как будто принял для себя какое-то решение, шевельнул бровями и кивнул.

— Ладно.

— Ладно? — не понял и не поверил Джек. — В смысле… — он поднял брови в молчаливом «может ли это действительно значить то, о чем я думаю»?

— Да.

— Вы серьезно?

— Ты предложил идею. Я счел ее неподходящей и отказался. Ты привел аргументы в ее защиту. Я пересмотрел свою точку зрения. Это то, как двое взрослых людей решают возникающие между ними вопросы, Джек, разве нет?

— Да, — не слишком уверенно согласился Джек, не двигаясь с места. Зайти так далеко он, если честно, не ожидал.

— Ты уже передумал? — спросил Доктор и _усмехнулся_ , чуть приподнимая левый уголок губ вверх — он _дразнил_ его!

— Нет, — возразил Джек слишком быстро, шагая к Доктору еще ближе и замирая в неуверенности. Их лица были на одном уровне и ближе, чем когда-либо до этого. Но границы того, что Доктор мог иметь в виду, были слишком размыты. Джек мог его поцеловать? Но разве речь заходила о поцелуях? — Просто пытаюсь понять, как далеко ты согласен зайти.

Джек скользнул взглядом по прямой линии спокойно сомкнутых губ Доктора, поколебался пару мгновений и, глядя ему в глаза, плавно и быстро опустился вниз на колени. Доктор внимательно следил за ним, не реагируя и не возражая. Джек провел руками вдоль его тела, задирая свитер вверх, и прижался полуоткрытыми губами чуть ниже пупка, горячим влажным дыханием скользя вниз по коже. Оставил легкий поцелуй на не слишком сильно развитой косой мышце бокового пресса, расстегивая штаны почти профессиональным движением. Доктор тихо выдохнул через рот, расслабленно откидывая голову назад.

— Можешь положить руку мне на затылок, если ты захочешь чуть больше контролировать процесс, — сообщил Джек, спуская его брюки вместе с бельем ниже. — Уоу, я думал, это займет больше времени, — заметил он, не без интереса рассматривая эрегированный член Доктора.

— Я контролирую реакции тела, — напомнил Доктор, и Джек почувствовал пока мягкое прикосновение чужой ладони к своему затылку.

— _Настолько_ хорошо? — с ухмылкой удивился Джек. — И насколько хорошо ты будешь контролировать это дальше?

— Это уже будет зависеть от тебя.

Джек очень широко и очень пошло усмехнулся, поднимая флиртующий взгляд голубых глаз на лицо Доктора, и, не отрывая глаз, неспешно насадился горячим ртом на член.

**5\. Рука помощи**

— Ты идиот! — громко сообщил ему Доктор. Джек слабо поморщился. — Ты в порядке?

— Он в порядке? — раздался обеспокоенный голос Роуз над левым ухом.

— Жить будет, — ответил ей Доктор, поднимая не слушающееся тело Джека и прижимая рану на его плече рукой. — Его надо дотащить до мед.отсека. Там я ему помогу. В снаряде была нехилая доза токсина, тело будет слушаться его плохо.

Роуз поднырнула под левое плечо Джека, принимая на себя небольшую часть веса. Доктор взвалил на себя правое, упрямо таща вперед.

— Джек, держись, пожалуйста, — бормотала Роуз. — Прости меня! Джек? Доктор, он слышит нас? Почему он не отвечает?

— Скорее всего, ему пока тяжеловато шевелить языком. В кои-то веки. Я думаю, он прекрасно слышит тебя.

— Он спас меня, ты знаешь? — несчастно пробормотала Роуз. — Я не… Я правда не видела его, Джек! Тебе не следовало так кидаться… Все из-за меня.

— Не говори глупостей, Роуз, — ласково сказал ей Доктор, сильнее встряхивая Джека в попытке удержать его вес на себе. — Он знал, на что идет. Капитан слишком упрямый, чтобы серьезно пострадать от такой чепухи.

Однако взгляд, которым он скользнул по Джеку, был теплым, благодарным и тронутым тенью тревоги.

— Все будет хорошо.

Было неясно, к кому именно обращался Доктор.

Джек устало прикрыл глаза.

Когда он открыл их снова, он уже лежал на жесткой кровати медицинского отсека, глядя вверх перед собой на голубые расплывающиеся огоньки. Огоньки пропали. Их перекрыло размытое лицо Роуз. Джек медленно моргнул, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение. Роуз все еще была покрыта мерзкой грязной жижей зеленовато-бурого оттенка. Отлично. Он вырубился не на сутки.

— Доктор, ты сказал, что ему станет лучше, но он вообще ни на что не реагирует! — раздался ее голос, даже совпадая с шевелением губ.

— Ни на что? — рядом с ее лицом возникло лицо Доктора. — Это неправда. Зрачки уже реагируют. Видишь? — Доктор ослепил его фонариком. — Как-то так. Ты же видела, рана очищена, я начал детоксикацию — он поправится. Детоксикация займет несколько часов. Сходи пока в душ.

Да, наверное, это была очень хорошая идея. Роуз досталось больше всех, когда тот гад взорвался. Ее светлые волосы слиплись некрасивыми сосульками, а лицо покоричневело, напоминая картинки островных аборигенов из детских книжек — только белки глаз казались почти голубыми от резкого контраста.

(Сегодня абсолютно все пошло не по плану.)

— Ладно, — кинув еще один сомневающийся взгляд на Джека, Роуз вышла из медблока. Доктор еще раз внимательно осмотрел показания приборов и состояние Джека.

Джек попытался пошевелиться. Тело ощущалось как желе, но тактильность возвращалась к коже — и он понял, что какого-то черта связан. Плотные ремни на запястьях, один, стягивающий грудь, один через бедра, по одному на лодыжках.

— Почему я… — выдавил он через силу.

— О, кто заговорил! — воскликнул Доктор. — Ты не мог сделать это две минуты назад, когда здесь была Роуз? Она считает, что я тебя тут прикончить пытаюсь!

Джек выдохнул через нос и застонал вместо ответа. Язык действительно слушался его с трудом.

— Почему…

— А. Почему ты связан? Чтобы не навредить себе. Какое-то время ты будешь действительно потерян относительно того, как работает твое тело. Токсин сводит все мышцы с ума. Я освобожу тебя, когда он упадет хотя бы до одной четвертой того, что есть в твоем теле сейчас. Постарайся отдохнуть. Я думаю, в своей жизни ты бывал связан и худшим образом.

Доктор сел в кресло рядом с ним, доставая из-за уха карандаш и принимаясь решать какие-то кроссворды, периодически бормоча себе под нос те или иные странные факты об исторических личностях, на которых он натыкался.

Роуз тоже была для Джека исторической личностью. Забавно было думать об этом с такой стороны.

А кем был Доктор? На каком временном отрезке существовала его планета, когда Война Времени привела ее к краху? И почему для него в любом времени она была уничтожена? Джек неплохо понимал законы времени, но понимать Доктора иногда было сложновато даже для него.

Тело ощущалось действительно странно.

Джеку захотелось ананаса.

Потом — чтобы Доктор говорил четче.

Потом — чего-то более конкретного и привычного. В паху стало тяжело и жарко.

— Доктор, — с трудом выдавил из себя Джек. — Я все понимаю, но… Может… тебе все-таки захочется… освободить мне… хотя бы…одну руку?..

Доктор оторвал взгляд от журнала и с тенью беспокойства скользнул по Джеку взглядом. Когда он понял, в чем проблема, тревога сменилась усталой насмешкой из разряда «этого следовало ожидать».

— Ты невозможен, Джек.

— Ага, — Джек задышал чуть чаще, на мгновение прижмурив глаза. — Так что насчет руки?

— Уровень токсина не настолько понизился, — взгляд Доктора скользнул по приборам, и он встал, шагая ближе к Джеку. — Это не моя проблема, но что, если у тебя вдруг сведет судорогой пальцы, м?

— Уф, — Джек неприязненно поморщился.

— Вот именно, — кивнул Доктор, но его взгляд смягчился. — Это токсин сводит с ума все системы твоего тела. В этом нет ничего неожиданного.

— Или это твой акцент, — пробормотал Джек, отворачивая голову в сторону. Ему правда было жарковато — чуть жарче, чем следовало. Доктор потрогал прохладной рукой его покрытый испариной лоб.

— Будешь флиртовать даже на смертном одре, верно, Джек? — хмыкнул таймлорд, вжикая молнией ширинки на брюках Джека. Джек хрипло застонал, когда почувствовал прикосновение прохладных уверенных пальцев, сомкнувшихся на болезненно твердом члене. — Это просто рука помощи, парень.

Это был не самый странный секс в жизни Джека — можно ли было в принципе считать это сексом? — но жар в голове и теле, путанные мысли и реакции, невозможность пошевелиться или качнуть бедрами навстречу быстрым, но плавным движениям чужой руки и темная, спокойная, уверенная фигура Доктора на фоне мутных голубоватых огней делали все ощущения неповторимо острыми. Кажется, Джек кончил позорно быстро. Доктор вытер руку о полотенце и кинул его к испорченному тряпью.

— Спасибо, — слабо сказал Джек.

— Отдыхай, приятель.

Доктор шагнул вдоль кровати ближе к подушке и, наклонившись, прикоснулся губами к его влажному лбу, легко проведя рукой по встрепанным черным волосам. На секунду Джек ощутил прикосновение чего-то мощного к своему сознанию. Через секунду он забылся.

**6\. Сон и связанные с ним проблемы**

— Ты так больше не протянешь, — произнес Доктор, внимательно поглядывая на капитана поверх консоли.

Оставаясь с Доктором по вечерам — по их условным вечерам, потому что следить за временем было действительно сложно — возле консоли Тардис, когда Роуз уходила к себе в комнату спать, Джек старался посчитать, сколько дней Доктор уже бодрствует. Получалось больше недели.

Сегодня он едва не запутался в ногах, удирая от стремительно догоняющей их на своих ложноножках огромной амебы, любящей жрать алюминий, людей и полицейские синие будки.

Теперь он даже не мог помочь Доктору устроить плановую проверку системам Тардис. Агенты времени были выносливее простых людей, но не настолько. В голове было пусто, только как будто что-то негромко гудело, вибрируя в стенках черепа. Глаза уже не слипались — он миновал это состояние два дня назад — только мысли едва двигались в голове и тело по ощущениям было похоже на свалянную из ваты куклу.

— Да? — ответил он на несколько секунд позже того, что посчиталось бы нормальной реакцией. — А мне кажется, я все еще полон сил. Посмотрим, кто из нас первый свалится?

— Ты, — не сомневаясь, заявил Доктор. — Я больше не могу рисковать твоей жизнью из-за твоего упрямства. Иди спать. Это приказ, капитан.

— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, при всем уважении, сэр! — Джек попытался обойти консоль и чуть не сшиб рукой один из рычагов. Доктор перехватил его запястье стальной хваткой пальцев. Ох, Джек любил эти пальцы.

— А я не спрашивал твоей рецензии на мою идею. Я велел тебе отправляться в кровать.

— А ты пойдешь туда со мной?

— Джек, бога ради! — вспылил Доктор. — Есть время и место, и это не здесь и не сейчас! Ты хочешь, чтобы я тащил тебя на себе?

Джек секунд десять придумывал остроумный ответ. Потом устало вздохнул, упираясь ладонями в консоль и признавая свое поражение. Думать было действительно сложно. Не спать больше четырех дней было чревато даже для агентов времени.

— Прости, — пробормотал он, не глядя на Доктора. — Не знаю, на что я надеялся. Меня напрягает твое одиночество. Я не хотел, чтобы ты…

Отлично, теперь он еще и болтает лишнего, как в стельку пьяный. Доктор вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Пойдем, парень, — Доктор подхватил его под ребра, увлекая за собой. Джек плохо помнил потом, как именно они добрались до его комнаты — кажется, старушка-Тардис им помогала. Душ был отдельным испытанием, учитывая то, что Доктор караулил его снаружи. Горячая вода шумела в ушах и стекала по спине мурашками. Сон. Сон — это хорошо. Почему Доктор сам игнорирует это?

— Так-то лучше, — негромко сказал Доктор, когда Джек упал на подушку. Тому показалось, что его глаза сейчас мгновенно закатятся и мозг отключится, как по щелчку выключателя, но, кажется, он еще и недооценил собственное тело.

— Стой, — пробормотал он в спину уже покидающего его комнату Доктора. Тот обернулся, стоя в дверях, и снова вздохнул.

— Знаешь, Роуз вызывает куда меньше проблем. Ей всего девятнадцать, но она гораздо самостоятельнее.

— Видимо, самостоятельность теряется с возрастом, — Джек поразился своей способности парировать колкости в полуобморочном состоянии. — Посмотри на себя.

Доктор слегка окаменел.

— Я знаю, что такое ПТСР, — с трудом проговорил Джек, — возможно, у таймлордов это называется по-другому, но результат один — что-то ужасное в твоем прошлом мешает тебе жить дальше. Принять себя, научится жить с этим… спать с этим. Это не у меня проблемы со сном.

— Ты не можешь представить, что я сделал, Джек, — прохладно проговорил Доктор, не ожидая, что капитан может что-то понять. — Это не то, после чего ты с легкостью любишь и принимаешь себя. И спишь в кровати.

— У меня все проще, наверное, — Джек закрыл глаза. — Была стрельба. Когда я был ребенком. В моей деревне. Я потерял брата. Потерял отца. Винил себя так долго. Винил себя…

Доктор медленно подошел к нему, садясь на кровать, и коснулся руки в немой поддержке. Джек не знал, радоваться или корить себя за развязавшийся язык. Он ни разу до этого не пытался вот так открыться.

— Я понял только одну вещь, — сказал Джек в конце концов. — В одиночестве уснуть было невозможно. Я пытаюсь помочь, Доктор. — Он открыл глаза, глядя прямо в потолок комнаты — в Тардис. — Ну скажи ему хоть ты, красавица.

Дверь комнаты мягко закрылась. Тардис была умницей.

Доктор вздохнул.

— Я не думаю, что это сработает.

— Ты не узнаешь, пока не дашь шанс.

_Дай мне шанс, дай мне шанс, дай мне шанс._

Доктор задумчиво и грустно посмотрел на него и, подумав еще с несколько секунд, стянул с себя кожаную куртку и ботинки, неуверенно проводя рукой по затылку. Бросил куртку на стул с вещами. Медленно лег на подушку рядом с Джеком.

(Когда на кровати Джека появилась вторая подушка?)

(Джек уже упоминал, что Тардис — умница?)

Доктор вытянулся на кровати по струнке, и только это мешало Джеку наконец отключиться; он толкнул Доктора в плечо, переворачивая того на бок, подполз ближе и перекинул руку через его напряженное тело, подгребая к себе. Под его рукой медленно и мощно стучали два сердца, и, если бы Джек все еще мог думать и нести ответственность за действия, он бы подумал, что вот так обыкновенно и вскользь сейчас прижимает к себе бессмертного повелителя времени из старых легенд — живого скорбящего бога — с любовью к бананам, кожаным курткам и странной музыке начала двадцать первого века.

— Почему _я_ маленькая ложка? — возмутился Доктор через полминуты.

— Доктор, — очень слабо ответил ему Джек, с трудом фокусируя ускользающее сознание, чтобы оформить мысль в предложение, — при всем уважении, заткнись.

**7\. come to me in the night hours**

Доктора не было в его кровати утром, и они не говорили об этом; но примерно через пять дней — считать было сложно, поэтому Джек просто считал за ночь любое время, когда Роуз уходила спать — он снова молча появился в дверях комнаты Джека, хмуро разделся, на этот раз избавившись и от свитера с джинсами, так же молча лег на его кровать, дернул одеяло на себя и замер. Джек не стал лезть к нему в душу и, оставшись на своей половине, попытался уснуть.

Через какое-то время Доктор придвинулся ближе. Слушать его дыхание было приятно.

Джек улыбнулся.

Доктор продолжил изредка приходить в его комнату.

**8\. Ничего лишнего**

Доктор брал его плавными сильными толчками, издевательски медленно, глядя светлыми напряженными глазами, казалось, прямо в душу. Джек никогда не целовал его первым — ему казалось, это немедленно нарушит какую-то незримую границу личного пространства и сделает их отношения слишком _личными_. В других отношениях и даже не_отношениях без тени обязательств он обожал поцелуи точно так же, как и все прочие пункты приятного времяпрепровождения путем физической близости — но не здесь.

Возможно потому, что для Джека это все было слишком личным изначально.

Доктор целовал его, явно не беспокоясь о таких условностях.

Слишком умело для человека — для пришельца — уверяющего, что вовсе не заботится о таких глупых мелочах, как секс и поцелуи.

Медленный темп сводил Джека с ума. Он глухо стонал — он скулил — и пытался ускорить его, но прохладные пальцы Доктора на напряженных бедрах удерживали его железными тисками.

Агенты времени были выносливее обычных людей; повелители времени были выносливее и тех, и других, вместе взятых. Джек волнообразным движением подался вперед, и Доктор легко усмехнулся, выдерживая ритм прежним.

— Ты невозможный сукин сын, — хрипло пробормотал Джек. Им надо будет попробовать позу наездника — хоть это даст ему необходимый простор для действий.

А пока — пока он мог только метаться под жилистым сухим телом таймлорда, надеясь, что, в целом, неплохо кончит.

**9\. but do you really care**

— Однажды подобная пуля станет для тебя последней, — очень хмуро заметил Доктор, погружая пинцет в кожу и плоть на бедре Джека. Тот выгнулся, сильно сжимая в зубах ярко-розовую резиновую косточку для собак — удивительно, какие приспособления находились в Тардис под рукой в час нужды. Ему хотелось громко материться. Хорошо, что Роуз Доктор отправил подальше, и девочке не нужно было видеть и слышать этого.

— Лучше я, чем ты или Роуз, — выплюнув чертову кость, устало сказал Джек чуть позже, уже после того, как пуля звякнула о железный поддон, а Доктор сшивателем тканей из шестьдесят седьмого века избавился от кровоточащей дырки в его ноге.

— Ты несешь чепуху. Тебе повезло, что ты в Тардис — не будь у меня здесь такого оборудования, ты бы хромал всю оставшуюся жизнь. Это не шутки, Джек.

— Я знаю, что это не шутки, — Джек повысил голос, глядя Доктору в глаза. Его собственные были чуть покрасневшими и влажными от боли, но голубая радужка оставалась ясной. — Я беру это на себя вполне осознанно, я должен доказать вам, что не зря занимаю место в Тардис.

— Никто не считает, что ты зря занимаешь тут место! — чрезвычайно скандализованным тоном заявил Доктор, будто действительно никогда так не думал.

— Не надо лицемерия, Доктор, мы оба понимаем, что жизнь Роуз для вас гораздо важнее моей — я не имею ничего против, я в порядке с этим! — отрезал Джек устало и хлестко. — Просто… тут нет такого понятия, как ложь во благо. Не надо… всего этого.

Доктор смотрел него, будто не мог поверить, что действительно слышит то, что слышит. Таймлорд медленно вздохнул.

— Мне не плевать на тебя, Джек. Я забочусь о тебе. Если меньше, чем о Роуз — дело не в уровне… любви, а в уровне ответственности, которую я на себя возлагаю, когда беру вас на борт Тардис.

— О чем ты? — покачал головой Джек.

— Я всего лишь думаю, что ты можешь о себе позаботиться лучше, чем девятнадцатилетняя девочка из двадцать первого века, — просто ответил Доктор, — хоть мне иногда и кажется это ошибкой. Я предполагаю, что с тобой не нужно вести себя, как с фарфоровой куклой. Я доверяю тебе.

— О, — отреагировал Джек высокоинтеллектуально, потому что слова Доктора были не тем, что он ожидал. Ему казалось, что он может расслышать тихий треск в районе собственных ребер. _«Я доверяю тебе»_ от Доктора стоило всех чертовых пуль и снарядов, приземлившихся на его тело.

— Мне не плевать на тебя, — повторил Доктор членораздельно, глядя на Джека прямо и неотрывно.

Джек все еще видел вселенную в его глазах и золотую дымку под кожей — Джек падал, падал, _падал._

**10\. like the world’s ending**

— Лучше бы я никогда не встречал тебя, Доктор, — Джек шагнул к нему, думая: «Вот и конец».

Джек держался так крепко, как мог — временами, возможно, слишком крепко — но все в этой вселенной удаляется друг от друга, а спектр звезд становится красным.

— Мне было гораздо лучше быть трусом.

В принципе, все давно шло к подобной развязке — удивляться было глупо.

В сердце было очень спокойно — в голове тоже. Умирать за правильные штуки вроде вселенной, настоящих убеждений и любви казалось довольно неплохим исходом его не самой честной жизни.

Джек притягивает лицо Доктора к себе и на одно бесконечное мгновение очень целомудренно целует его мягко отвечающие губы.

Сейчас, в эту самую секунду, Джек _знает_ , что этого поцелуя ему хватит _до конца жизни_.

**+1.**

Он ошибается не так сильно, как может показаться.

Миллиарды лет спустя он видит это лицо снова.


End file.
